Five Nights In A Nightmare
Five Nights In A Nightmare is an is an indie survival horror game where you the player Jason Sawyer have to fend off Rockin Freddy and his crew. Map You h. ave the office. The room next to it is the Rockin Stage Room where Rockin Freddy, Rockin Bonnie, and Rockin RedBear preform their song. The room on the left next to the office is the Chica Condo where Rockin Chica bakes her world famous Party Cupcakes. The room between them is the Salamander Gallery where kids play hide-and-seek with Sandy Salamander. The bathroom is next to the Salamander Gallery. The kitchen is next to the Rockin Stage Room. In between the Rockin Stage Room and Chica Condo is the Control and Generator Room when the power goes out you have to reboot the generator while trying to survive Jesse the Jaguar. The last room is the Play Room where the player can play the mini games he unlocks when completing custom nights on Nightmare Mode. Animatronics Rockin Freddy Rockin Freddy is the leader of the Rockin Trio. He is a blue version of Freddy. He has a black top hat with a red stripe. 4 buttons on his chest. A speaker in his endoskeleton. And a microphone. Rockin Bonnie Rockin Bonnie is the lead singer in the Rockin Trio while Freddy has the microphone Bonnie's voice box was made only to sing (unless you're playing Custom Night). He is a blue fversion of Bonnie. He has a pink bow tie. 2 buttons and his speaker is visible on his lower body. He has a green guitar and a pair of red gloves. Rockin RedBear Rockin RedBear is the only member of the Rockin Trio that dosen't talk. As his name states he is a red version of Fredbear. He has 3 buttons on his chest. A below bowtie. And a cut in his neak since his voice box has been taken out by kids. Rockin Chica Rockin Chica is the only animatronic that is not a member of the Rockin Trio to have Rockin in their name. She keeps the yellow color. Her bib says Cupcakes instead of Let's Eat. Her speaker is visible under her bib. Jesse the Jaguar Jesse the Jaguar is a repair animatronic. He stays in the Control and Generator Room so he can instantly fix any problem. He is a. Red jaguar with black spots. He has 4 buttons and a speaker on his back. He has a tail with black stripes. Sandy Salamander Sandy Salamander is an animatronic from a private room in a burger place. She is a pink salamander that wears a yellow dress. Her speaker is visible on her dress. She has brown boots and white gloves with black stripes Story Night 1 Jason Sawyer begins his new job at Rockin Pizza Place and he begins in a dark room. He pulls out his phone and a contact that says "Begin NIGHT 1" is shown. When the player clicks it a message plays. The phone guy say''s'' "Hello? Whoever in there is in danger. How you got stuck with a job like this I have no idea. I'm Jeff Fisher and I amin to keep you alive. Now it's reall dark right? Turn around." On your screen it says "Press T to turn around". "Good. Now turn on the light." On your screen it says "Click the Light" untill you click it. "Ok. Now you can begin the night." You must fend off the Rockin Trio untill 6 A.M. If you survive the night you unlock the Rockin Freddy mini game. Night 2 Jason is back on Tuesday at his job. He pulls up his phone and this time the contact says "Begin NIGHT 2". "I don't understand why you came back. But anyway try to survive untill 6 A.M. like yesterday." You can only make it to 2 A.M. untill to power cuts off. "Shoot! No power! Well now it might be scary walking around in the dark so grab the flashlight off your desk." On your screen it says "Get the Flashlight" untill you click it. "Good. Now let's go to the Generator Room." The screen cuts to black and when it fades back you're in the Control and Generator Room with Jesse the Jaguar. "Here's the Generator Room. The repair animatronic Jesse the Jaguar dosen't like people in his room. So mae this quick or he'll kill you." Here are some quotes Jesse will say. * Who are you? Get out! * This is my room! Get out now! * Get out or you'll die! * I'm not playing around! There is a 100/1,000 you will get jumpscared. If you survive this Jesse will be infront of you. You cant do anything and he hits you in the face with a hammer.s hlightaoff ourydesk. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Survival Horror Games Category:Survival Games Category:Horror Games